vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Caroline Forbes
Caroline Elizabeth Forbes 'ist ein Vampir und einer der Hauptcharaktere von ''Vampire Diaries. Sie ist die Tochter von Bill Forbes und Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes. Vor ihrer Verwandlung in einen Vampir, war sie sehr unsicher und konkurrierte gerne mit anderen. Ihre besten Freunden sind Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert und Bonnie Bennett. Zu ihren engen Freunden gehören auch Matt Donovan , Tyler Lockwood und Damon Salvatore. Während der Serie beginnt sie eine Beziehung mit Elenas Ex-Freund, Matt Donovan. Durch ihn verändert sie sich und wird liebevoll, fürsorglich und selbstsicherer. Im Finale der ersten Staffel gerät sie in einen Unfall und erleidet eine innere Blutung. Infolgedessen bekam sie Damons Blut und wurde später von Katherine erstickt, sodass sie als Vampir erwachte. Sie war in der Mystic Falls High School, wo sie der Kapitän vom Cheerleading Team war. Sie war auch eine hervorragende Schülerin, die Leiterin des Tanz-Komitees, Leitern des Verschönerungs-Komitee, Leiterin des Recycling-Komitees der "Go Green"-Kampagne, Miss Mystic Falls, und sie war eine der beliebtesten Schülerinnen der Schule. Später geht sie auf das Whitmore College mit Elena und Bonnie. Wegen Carolines Verwandlung war die Beziehung zwischen ihr und Matt kompliziert, da sie ihm nicht sagen konnte, dass sie ein Vampir ist. Nach langem hin und her erfährt er ihr Geheimnis und trennt sich von ihr. Matts Freund, Tyler, verliebt sich in Caroline, nachdem sie ihm mit seiner Verwandlung geholfen hat. Nach einer Weile merkt Caroline, dass sie sich in Tyler verliebt hat, und damit beginnt ihre Romeo und Julia Beziehung in der 3. Staffel nach einem One Night Stand. Klaus hat sich in der 3. Staffel ebenso in Caroline verliebt, aber sie erwiderte seine Gefühle nicht. Klaus kommt in der 5. Staffel zurück nach Mystic Falls, um zu wissen ob Katherine wirklich stirbt. In den Wäldern trifft er Caroline und bittet sie, dass sie ehrlich mit ihren Gefühlen für ihn sein soll, dann würde er gehen und nie wieder kommen. Daraufhin haben sie Sex und verlässt die Stadt. In der sechsten Staffel bemerkt sie ihre romantischen Gefühle für Stefan. Als sie nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter ihre Menschlichkeit abstellt, hat sie Sex mit ihm, dann bringt er sie dazu, die Menschlichkeit wieder anzustellen. Seit der 7. Staffel sind sie in einer Beziehung und heiraten am Ende der 8. Staffel. Nach Elena, Damon, und Stefan ist sie der Hauptcharakter, der in den meisten Folgen auftrat. '''Caroline gehört zur Forbes-Familie. Geschichte thumb|left|250px|Caroline redet mit ihrer Mutter, 2007 In ihrer Kindheit freundete sich Caroline mit Elena Gilbert und Bonnie Bennett an und ihre Mutter, Liz, brachte ihr das Fahrradfahren bei. Am 22. Dezember 2007, als Caroline 15 Jahre alt war, wurde erwähnt, dass Carolines Eltern noch zusammen waren, allerdings hatte Bill wahrscheinlich bereits eine Affäre mit einem Mann, Stevie. Später ließen sich Liz und Bill scheiden und Bill zog zu Stevie, während Caroline bei ihrer Mutter in Mystic Falls blieb. Staffel Eins Caroline trifft Elena und Bonnie in der Schule, begrüßt diese sehr überschwänglich und fragt wie es ihr geht. Auf der „Zurück in der Schule Party“, die jedes Jahr im Wald von Mystic Falls, stattfindet versucht sie mit Stefan, dem neuen Schüler der Mystic Falls High School zu flirten. Aber dieser macht ihr klar, dass sie nie zusammen sein werden, weswegen Caroline sauer auf Elena ist, da diese ihrer Meinung nach immer alles und jeden bekommt den sie will. Später spricht Caroline im Grill mit Bonnie darüber, dass Elena immer von jedem bevorzugt würde. Bonnie meint, dass es kein Wettstreit sei und dass Caroline sich beruhigen soll. Nachdem Bonnie gegangen ist, sieht Caroline Damon an einem Tisch sitzen. Er lächelt sie an. Damonthumb|left|Caroline und Damon auf der Gründerparty geht zusammen mit Caroline zum Gründerfest. Caroline trägt einen Schal, weil er sie gebissen hat. Außerdem hat er sie manipuliert, denn als Elena die Bisse sieht und sie danach fragt, sagt sie, es sei nichts.thumb|Elena sieht den Biss Später konfrontiert sie Damon damit und sagt ihm, er solle sich von Caroline fernhalten. Stefan gab Caroline ein Glas Sekt mit Eisenkraut und als Damon später von ihr trinkt bricht er zusammen. Stefan sperrte ihn in den Keller des Salvatore-Hauses ein. Damon war auf der Suche nach einem Kristall. Nachdem Stefan ihn weggebracht hatte, fand Caroline den besagten Kristall und nahm ihn mit. Die Schule veranstaltete einen Sexy Car Wash Nachmittag. Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, Matt und Stefan helfen mit. Damon ruft mit Hilfe von Gedanken-Manipulation Caroline, die kommt und ihn befreit. Als er aber versuchte ihr Blut zu trinken kam Zach dazwischen, woraufhin Damon ihn tötete. Carolin entkam durch die Vordertür. Als Damon ihr nachlaufen wollte bemerkte er das Stefan seinen Tageslichtring an sich genommen hat. Somit konnte er das Haus nicht verlassen. Halloween steht vor der Tür und Caroline leiht Bonnie den Kristall für ihr Kostüm. Später verlangt Damon den Kristall zurück und Caroline sagt ihm, dass sie ihn Bonnie gegeben hat. Er ist wütend und manipuliert sie so, dass sie den Kristall zurück holen soll. Sie fragt Bonnie, aber diese will ihn nicht hergeben. Als Caroline versucht ihn ihr von Hals zu reißen, versetzt dieser ihr einen elektrischen Schlag. Bonnie ist sauer und Caroline beleidigt. Als Damon erfährt das sie es nicht geschafft hat den Kristall zu beschaffen, sagt er zu Caroline dass sie nutzlos und überflüssig sei. Caroline ist daraufhin sehr verletzt und betrinkt sich im Grill. thumb|left|Matt und CarolineSie fängt eine Unterhaltung mit Matt an. Später fährt er sie nach Hause und nachdem sie ihn bittet, sie nicht alleine zu lassen, bleibt er die Nacht über bei ihr. Caroline und Matt kamen zusammen, obwohl sie wusste, dass Matt Elena immer noch liebte. Matts Mutter überraschte die beiden als sie gerade rum machten. Kelly Donovan war nicht sehr begeistert von Caroline und ließ sie das spüren. Caroline wollte das Matt sie bei der Miss Mystic Falls Wahl begleitet, aber er konnte nicht da er arbeiten musste. Sie gewann und wurde Miss Mystic Falls. Elena freute sich für sie und sie umarmten sich. Nach einer Veranstaltung sind Tyler, Matt und Caroline mit dem Auto auf dem Heimweg, als Tyler auf das Gilbert-Gerät reagiert und die Kontrolle über den Wagen verliert. Caroline wird schwer verletzt ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Staffel Zwei Caroline liegt nach dem Autounfall schwer verletzt im Krankenhaus. Ihr Zustand ist kritisch. Nach einer hitzigen Diskussion zwischen Elena, Bonnie und Damon, entscheiden sich die drei Caroline Damons Blut zu geben damit sie außer Lebensgefahr ist. Am nächsten Tag geht es ihr schon wieder viel thumb|Caroline im Krankenhaus.besser. Im Krankhaus stattet Katherine Caroline einen Besuch ab, die plötzlich aufwacht und sich wundert, was Elena bei ihr macht. Katherine offenbart ihr jedoch das sie nicht Elena ist und bittet sie den Salvatore-Brüdern die Nachricht „Das Spiel beginnt“ (Im Originalen: Game On), zu überbringen. Dann nimmt Katherine ein Kissen, drückt es auf Carolines Gesicht und tötet sie. Caroline wacht mitten in der Nacht im Krankenhaus auf. Verwirrt fragt sie eine Krankenschwester über den vorherigen Tag aus, da sie sich anscheinend nicht mehr erinnert. Sie hat großen Hunger und bittet um Essen, wird aber wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer geschickt. Als sie jedoch in der Tür zu ihrem Zimmer steht, nimmt sie den Geruch von Blut wahr. Angezogen vom Geruch geht sie ins Nachbarzimmer wo sie hungrig eine Blutkonserve beäugt, doch eine Krankenschwester erwischt sie und bringt sie zurück in ihr Zimmer. Jedoch konnte sie die Blutkonserve in ihrem Mantel verstecken und ihn so stehlen. Angewidert von sich selbst versucht sie zuerst zu widerstehen, dann trinkt sie aber gierig das Blut. Durch einen Zufall bemerkt sie, dass ihre Haut im Sonnenlicht verbrennt und schließt sich deswegen komplett ein. Matt kommt zu Besuch und will sie am nächsten Morgen mit nach Hause nehmen, woraufhin sie allerdings darauf besteht heute Abend entlassen zu werden. Als Matt die Vorhänge öffnet, verkriecht sichthumb|Caroline greift im Krankenhaus die Krankenschwester an. Caroline blitzschnell in ein dunkles Eck. Etwas verwundert über ihr Verhalten geht Matt wieder. Am Abend als sie das Krankenhaus verlassen will versucht sie sich ihre Kette mit Eisenkraut anzulegen, zieht sich allerdings dabei Verbrennungen zu. Als sie von einer Konserve trinkt bemerkte sie, dass sich ihr Gesicht dabei verändert. Erschrocken schreit sie auf und eine Krankenschwester, die ihre Schreie hört, kommt rein und will helfen. Caroline nutzt die Krankenschwester allerdings aus und trinkt von deren Blut und manipuliert sie danach, keinem was davon zu erzählen. Am Fest überrascht sie Matt und umarmt ihn. Jedoch erschreckt sie sich als sthumb|left|Caroline tötet Carter.ie sein Herz schlagen hört und sein Blut riecht und rennt davon. Außerhalb des Jahrmarkts trifft sie auf einen Jungen (Carter) der eine blutende Nase hat, weinend entschuldigt sie sich bei ihm, stürzt sich auf ihm und trinkt sein Blut. Damon will die völlig außer Kontrolle geratene Caroline töten, doch Elena und Stefan sind dagegen. Die Beiden machen sich auf die Suche nach ihr und finden sie neben Damon und dem toten Carter kauernd. Sie versteht nicht was los mit ihr ist und Damon will sie daraufhin töten, doch Stefan geht dazwischen. Auch Bonnie kommt hinzu und ist schockiert über Carolines Verwandlung. Stefan bringt die aufgelöste Caroline in die Schule, um sie zu beruhigen und ihr alles zu erklären. Außerdem verspricht er ihr sie zu beschützen. Nach dem Fest ist Caroline wieder zu Hause. Matt, der durch ihr Zimmerfenster geklettert ist, macht ihr eine Liebeserklärung und die beiden können sich küssen, dank Stefans Tipps. Matt will Caroline besuchen, die kann ihm jedoch nicht die Tür öffnen, da das Sonnenlicht die Tür versperrt. Stefan und Bonnie gehen gemeinsam zu Caroline und machen ihr einen Ring der sie vor der Sonne schützt. Allerdings nur unter der Bedingung das Caroline keine weiteren Menschen tötet. Stefan und Caroline wollen gemeinsam jagen gehen und dabei bemerkt Stefan, dass Caroline trthumb|left|Caroline und Stefan beim Jagen im Waldotz Verwandlung in einen Vampir sehr menschlich geblieben ist und will dies nutzen. Außerdem erzählt er Caroline, dass sich alle menschlichen Züge verstärken, wenn man ein Vampir wird. Das macht ihr Angst, da sie fürchtete noch unsicherer zu werden. Stefan versichert ihr jedoch, dass er immer für sie da sein wird. Auf einer Party manipuliert Caroline einen Partygast (Aimee, sie hat versucht Matt anzumachen) und bekommt daraufhin Ärger von Stefan und auch Matt findet Carolines Verhalten unangebracht. Matt ist derweil mit Caroline in den Wald gegangen und küsst sie dort leidenschaftlich. Dabei verletzt er sich an der Hand und Caroline dreht durch, als sie sein Blut sieht und beißt ihn. Stefan kann sie gerade noch stoppen und bringt sie dann dazu zu verschwinden, da er kurz zuvor einen Werwolf gesehen hat. Caroline und Stefan kommen am Eingang des Kellers an und treffen dort auf Tyler. Ein Werwolf kommt auf die Beiden zu und greift Caroline an. Stefan kann ihn kurzzeitig wegstoßen, sie werden aber wieder angegriffen - Tyler geht schreit den Werwolf an, welcher daraufhin verschwindet ... Zurück bei Matt lässt Caroline ihn vergessen, dass sie ihn gebissen hat und Stefan gibt ihm Eisenkraut damit Caroline ihn nicht noch einmal beißt. Später geht Caroline in den Mystic Grill und sieht, wie Aimee mit Matt spricht. Entschlossen geht sie auf Aimee zu und macht eine Szene. Matt ist wütend, da Caroline ihm versprochen hat, dass sie kein Drama mehr veranstaltet. Caroline fragt ihn daraufhin ob er sich von ihr trennen will und Matt tut dies dann auch. Allerdings war genau das Carolines Plan da sie so Matt nicht mehr verletzen kann. Plötzlithumb|left|Katherine und Carolinech jedoch stattet Katherine selbst Caroline am nächsten Morgen einen Besuch ab und sagt zu Caroline dass sie keine Angst haben braucht weil Sie zusammen mit ihr noch viel Spaß haben wird. Maskenball: thumb|leftDamon und Caroline sitzen in der Bibliothek der Salvatore Pension und Damon reicht ihr ein Glas mit Blut, sie ist ganz zittrig. Dann kommt Stefan zu ihnen und Damon fordert sie auf das zu erzählen, was passiert war. Caroline fängt an davon zu erzählen, wie sie Katherine getroffen hatte. Sie fängt ganz von vorne an, mit dem "Teeniedrama", wie es Damon bezeichnet hatte. Sie ist zum Mystic Grill gegangen um Matt ein bisschen zu nerven. Sie war dort und Matt hatte sie gefragt, ob sie einen Tisch haben will, Caroline sucht eine Ausrede und sagte, dass sie nur auf die Toilette wollte. Sie musste dann natürlich auch so tun, als würde sie auf die Toilette gehen. Dann taucht Katherine auf und thumbgibt sich als Elena aus, und auch Caroline tut so als würde sie denken sie ist Elena. Als sie jedoch flüchten will kann Katherine sie aufhalten. Katherine fragt sie, wieso ihr das aufgefallen war. Caroline meint, dass sie weiß, dass Elena zu Hause ist. Katherine trägt Caroline auf den anderen eine Botschaft zu übermitteln: Sie will den Mondstein, heute auf dem Maskenball. Stefan und Damon überlegen, was sie machen sollen. Damon sagt, dass er sie auf den Maskenball umbringen wird, doch Stefan sagt, dass er das nicht machen wird, weil er das selbst machen wird. Caroline ist mit Jeremy, Bonnie und Alaric in der Salvatore Pension zu Stefan und Damon gekommen um Katherine zu töten. thumb|leftSie sitzen alle zusammen in der Eingangshalle der Salvatore Pension. Alaric fragt, ob sie ihn wirklich nicht dabei haben wollen und Stefan meint, dass er auf Elena aufpassen sollte. Stefan fragt dann in die Runde, ob jemand aussteigen will, er versteht es. Damon stimmt zu und sagt, dass es nicht schief gehen darf, weil jemand kalte Füße bekommt und sagt dann: "Caroline". Caroline, sagt, das sie keine kalten Füße bekommt. Katherine hatte sie getötet., "fair ist fair". Sie meint, solange kein Wehrwolf rumläuft. Damon meint, dass er sich um Mason gekümmert hat und solange Tyler niemanden umbringt ist alles okay. Stefan fragt dann noch Bonnie, ob sie mitmacht. Bonnie stimmt zu, solange niemand verlezt wird (außer Katherine natürlich). Katerina: thumb|200px|left Elena und Caroline gehen im Wald längs und Elena verlangt von Caroline, dass sie den anderen sagt, dass sie sich nicht gut gefühlt hatte und, dass sie nach Hause gegangen war. Caroline sagt, dass sie eine schlechte Lügnerin ist und, dass Stefan sie sofort durchschauen wird, doch Elena spielt die "Freundinnen-Karte" aus, also stimmt Caroline zu. Sie gehen runter zur Gruft, wo Katherine ist. Caroline fragt, ob sie sich wirklich sicher ist, dass sie das machen will. Und Elena sagt, dass sie Katherine die Einzige ist, die die Warheit über Klaus kennt. Caroline macht dann die Tür zur Gruft auf und Elena sagt, dass sie das ab jetzt alleine schafft und sie gehen kann, doch Caroline bleibt erstmal da und Katherine kommt raus und sagt: "Hallo Elena. Willst du mir dabei zusehen, wie ich vertrockne?" und dann zu Caroline: "Auf wiedersehen Caroline". Elena sagt, dass es okay ist und Caroline geht dann. 200px|thumb Caroline fängt auf dem Schulhof Stefan ab, der gerade zu Elena gehen will, weil Caroline gesagt hatte, dass es ihr nicht gut geht. Caroline sagt, dass Elena eine Schwänzerin ist, doch Stefan macht sich Sorgen um sie. Caroline macht Andeutungen, dass etwas passiert ist, tut dann aber so, als wär es nicht so wichtig ... Stefan spricht sie darauf an und sie sagt, dass sie Tyler gesagt hat, dass sie ein Vampir ist. Davon ist Stefan nicht gerade begeistert. 200px|thumb|left Caroline hat Stefan mit in den Mytic Gril geschleppt und isst dort einen Salat, weil wenn sie nicht isst bekommt sie den "Unschuldige-Leute-umbringen-Trieb", den Tyler auch hat. Stefan fragt sie, was sie ihm noch alles erzählt hat, doch Caroline sagt, dass sie die Fragerei ziemlich abgewehrt hatte. Stefan ist sauer auf Caroline, weil, wenn Damon es erfährt er sie umbringt. Doch Stefan versichert ihr, dass er es nicht Damon erzählen wird. Caroline sagt, dass er ein echt guter Freund ist und, dass er immer auf sie aufpasst. Stefan sagt, dass sie es ihm aber nicht gerade leicht macht. Als Caroline fragt, wieso er es dann macht - daraufhin sagt er, dass sie ihn an Lexi erinnert. Doch als Caroline fragt, ob er ihr nicht mehr von ihr erzählen kann sagt er, dass er los muss. Doch Caroline hält ihn auf und fragt ihn, was sie jetzt bezüglich Tyler machen soll, da sie nicht will, dass Damon ihn umbringt und auch bald Vollmond ist. thumb|200px Nach einer Weile sind Stefan und Caroline immer noch im Mystic Grill, jetzt hat Caroline einen Kuchen. Stefan sagt, dass er jetzt los muss, doch Caroline will ihn wieder aufhalten. Stefan hat schon bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt, doch Caroline will es ihm nicht sagen. Er denkt als erstes, dass sie mit Damon zusammen ist, doch Caroline sagt, dass das Quatsch ist. Stefan sagt, dass sie es sagen soll, weil sie doch Freunde sich, doch Caroline sagt, dass sie Freunde sind, doch sie auch Elenas Freundin ist und sie es ihm nicht sagen wird. Daraufhin steht Stefan auf und geht weg. Staffel Drei In der ersten Folge der 3. Staffel feier Elena ihren 18.Geburtstag mit einerthumb Party die Caroline plant. Dabei sieht man auch, dass sich Caroline und Tyler in den letzten vier Monaten (sind seit dem Finale der 2.Staffel vergangen) häufig zusammen sind. Auf der Party, auf der Tyler mit einem anderen Mädchen auftaucht, zeigt sich sehr deutlich, dass Caroline eifersüchtig ist und sie beeinflusst auch das Mädchen zu gehen. thumb|left Daraufhin wird Tyler wütend und stellt sie zur Rede. Er sagt ihr, dass sie ihn hat abblitzen lassen und er nichts weiter versuchen wird bis sie ihm klar sagt, dass sie das wollen würde. Als Antwort darauf küsst Caroline ihn und die beiden verschwinden von der Party um bei Tyler zu Hause miteinander zu schlafen. Als Caroline am nächsten Morgen das Haus verlassen will, wird sie von Carol Lockwood aufgehalten, die ihre Handtasche in Eisenkraut getränkt hat um zu prüfen, ob Caroline ein Vampir ist. Nachdem Caroline ihre Handtasche nimmt und dabei aufschreit, schießt Carol sie nieder. Caroline erwacht in einem Raum und ist an einen Stuhl gefesselt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Carol und Bill Forbes (Vater von Caroline) zusammen arbeiten und Bill seine Tochter entführt hat um ihr das Vampirdasein "auszutreiben". Bill ist der Meinung, dass er es durch Folter schaffen kann, seine Tochter dazu zu bringen, kein Vampir mehr zu sein. Daher nimmt er ihren Tageslichtring weg und setzt sie dem Sonnenlicht aus. Tyler und Carol unterhalten sich darüber, dass Caroline ein Vampir ist und Carol sagt, dass sie Caroline für ein Monster hält. Tyler merkt, dass seine Mutter keine Ahnung hat, dass er ein Werwolf ist und lässt sie bei seiner nächsten Verwandlung zuschauen. Dadurch merkt sie, dass es ein Fehler war, Caroline Bill zu überlassen und sie erzählt Tyler davon. Dieser rettet mit Hilfe von Elizabeth Forbes Caroline und bringt sie nach Hause, wo Caroline weinend in Tyler's Armen einschläft. Caroline organisiert die "Abschlusstreichnacht" (Folge 5, The Reckoning). In dieser Nacht kommt Klaus mit Stefan nach Mystic Falls zurück. Klaus hat erfahren, dass Elena noch lebt und glaubt, dass deshalb keiner seiner Hybriden überlebt. Um Bonnie zu zwingen einen Weg zu finden, wie die Hybriden überleben können, gibt er Tyler Vampirblut und tötet ihn vor den Augen von Caroline. Bonnie findet heraus, dass die Hybriden das Blut von Elena trinken müssen um zu überleben und so ist Tyler nun ein Hybrid. Tyler, der sich nun nicht mehr in einen Werwolf verwandeln muss, verspürt Klaus gegenüber eine große Dankbarkeit und tut alles was dieser von ihm verlangt. Dies verursacht Probleme zwischen ihm, Caroline und den anderen. Es geht sogar soweit, dass die anderen Tyler von ihren Plänen Klaus zu besiegen ausschließen und er Jeremy dazu bringt kein Eisenkraut mehr zu nehmen, so dass dieser von Klaus manipuliert werden kann und vor ein Auto läuft.thumb Tyler hat mittlerweile auch gemerkt, dass er von Klaus beeinflusst wird, ist aber der Meinung, dass er noch selber entscheiden kann, was er tun will. Als Klaus ihn darum bittet, dass er Caroline beißt, was sie töten würde, sagt er nein und Klaus scheint das zu akzeptieren. Als Caroline und Tyler später im Wald sind und sich küssen, beißt Tyler Caroline doch und merkt dabei, dass er doch keinen freien Willen hat. Caroline die an diesem Tag Geburtstag hat und nicht in Feierlaune ist, weil ihr klar wird, dass sie eigentlich tot ist und somit für den Rest ihres Leben 17 Jahre alt ist, ist die Tatsache, dass sie nun sterben wird, schwer zu verdauen. Klaus kommt zu ihr und bietet ihr an, ihr zu helfen. Er macht ihr klar, dass es noch viel zu sehen gibt und Caroline gibt zu, dass sie nicht sterben will, woraufhin ihr Klaus sein Blut zu trinken gibt und sie somit heilt. Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, ist der Biss verschwunden und Klaus hat ihr als Geschenk ein Armband mit Schleifen dagelassen. Da Bill Forbes der Beeinflussung von Vampiren widerstehen kann, soll er Tyler helfen, die "Verbindung" zu Klaus zu brechen. Als sich Tyler dafür jedoch in einem Werwolf verwandelt, verwundet er Bill dabei so schwer, dass dieser mit Vampirblut geheilt werden muss. Im Krankenhaus wird Bill von Alaric (der unter dem Einfluss des Gilbert-Ringes steht) erstochen und hat sich aufgrund des Vampirbluts in seinem Körper in einen Vampir verwandelt. Da er nach wie vor Vampire hasst, entschließt er sich dazu, die Verwandlung nicht abzuschließen und zu sterben. Caroline will dies zuerst nicht akzeptieren, nimmt dann aber unter Tränen Abschied von ihrem Vater, welcher ihr sagt, dass er sie liebt und sie (trotz Vampirdasein) ein guter Mensch ist. Kurz darauf (Folge 14, Dangerous Liaisons) erhält Caroline ein Paket in dem ein Ballkleid liegt, sowie eine Einladung zu einem Ball von Klaus mit der Bitte ihm einen Tanz freizuhalten. Der Ball wird von der wieder vollständigen Familie der Urvampire veranstaltet. Zuerst sucht Caroline nach einem anderen Kleid, entschließt sich am Ende aber doch dazu, dass Kleid welches Klaus ihr geschenkt hat, anzuziehen. Auf dem Ball zeigt sie ihm trotzdem die kalte Schulter. Erst als die beiden miteinander tanzen, redet sie mit ihm. Klaus sagt ihr, dass sie in dem Kleid sehr schön sei und sie erwidert, dass sie nicht anderes anzuziehen hätte. Klaus bemerkt daraufhin, dass sie auch das Armband, welches er ihr geschenkt hat, trägt. Als Caroline später bei einem Pferd steht, kommt KIaus zu ihr und erzählt ihr ein wenig von sich. Caroline will wissen, warum er sie eingeladen hat und er sagt ihr, dass er sie mag ("I fancy you"). Caroline glaubt ihm jedoch nicht wirklich und lässt sich nicht weiter darauf ein. Kurz darauf unterhalten sich die beiden erneut, als Caroline einige Bilder findet, die Klaus gemalt hat. Klaus sagt ihr, dass er sie, da sie nie wirklich woanders war, mitnehmen würde, woraufhin Caroline lacht und sich scheinbar mehr gegenüber Klaus öffnet. Als Caroline das Gespräch jedoch auf Tyler bringt, wird Klaus wütend. Caroline wirft ihm vor, dass das sein Vater ihn nie geliebt hat, er denken würde, dass es auch andere nicht tun und er die Loyalität von anderen erzwingen würde. Auch, dass er keine wirkliche Verbindung zu Menschen haben könnte, da er nicht versuchen würde sie zu verstehen. Sie nimmt auch das Armband von ihm ab und schmeißt es auf den Boden und geht dann. Als sie zuhause ankommt, findet sie eine Zeichnung von Klaus auf der sie und ein Pferd zu sehen sind. Sowie eine Nachricht von Klaus, der ihr für ihre Ehrlichkeit dankt. Auf dem Ball hat auch Esther (Mutter der Urvampire) alle ihre Kinder durch einen Zauber miteinander verbunden, so dass wenn einer stirbt, alle sterben würden. Dadurch könnte auch Klaus vernichtet werden. Damit Klaus nichts von diesem Plan mitbekommt, spielt Caroline die "Ablenkung". Die beiden unterhalten sich und Caroline sagt ihm, dass sie zu klug ist um von ihm manipuliert/verführt zu werden, woraufhin Klaus ihr sagt, dass er sie deshalb mag. Der Fluch, der Klaus töten soll, wird bald sichtbar, jedoch verdächtigt Klaus Caroline, dass sie etwas tun würde. Durch Elijah ,der Elena's Leben bedroht, ist Damon gezwungen, die Mutter von Bonnie in einem Vampir zu verwandeln, wodurch der Zauber nicht vollendet werden kann und weder Klaus noch einer der anderen Urvampire getötet wird. In Folge 18 ("The Murder of one") stellt sich heraus, dass wenn ein Urvampir getötet wird, dass dann die ganze Blutlinie stirbt. Im Falle von Klaus wäre das Tyler und laut Klaus würde auch Katherine von ihm abstammen, was zur Folge hätte, dass auch Caroline sterben würde (Katherine hat Damon verwandelt, wessen Blut Caroline verwandelt hat). Der Versuch herauszufinden, ob sie wirklich von Klaus abstammen, scheitert, da Klaus den Vampir der ihnen helfen könnte, töten lässt. In Folge 20 ("Do not go gentle") taucht Tyler wieder auf. Er hat es geschafft sich von seiner Verbindung zu Klaus zu lösen und kann nun wieder mit Caroline zusammen sein. Diese ist darüber sehr glücklich, obwohl Tyler eifersüchtig wird, als er die Zeichnung von Klaus entdeckt und Caroline nicht wirklich glaubt, dass dies nichts zu bedeuten hätte. Bei einem Tanz taucht auch Klaus auf, der nicht weiß, dass Tyler nicht mehr an ihn gebunden ist. Er bittet Caroline mit ihm zu tanzen und sagt ihr dabei, dass er die Stadt verlassen wird. Zudem sagt er ihr, dass ihr ein Kleinstadtleben und Kleinstadtjunge nicht genügen würde und sie eines Tages an seine Tür klopfen würde, damit er ihr zeigen könne, was die Welt zu bieten habe. In der Folge danach (Folge 20,"Before Sunset")werden Elena und Caroline von Alaric gefangen genommen. Dieser wurde von Esther in einen Vampirjäger verwandelt und hat ihn mit einem Weißeichenpflock ausgestattet um Klaus und die anderen Urvampire töten zu können. Alaric verlangt, dass Klaus in die Schule kommt und sich gegen die Geiseln austauschen lässt. Alaric versucht auch Elena davon zu überzeugen, dass Caroline sterben muss und will sie dazu bringen, dass sie Caroline ebenfalls foltert. Diese hilft ihr aber zu fliehen und Caroline wird in der Schule von Klaus gefunden, der ihr sagt, dass sie nun in Sicherheit ist und gehen soll. Der Versuch von Stefan, Damon und Klaus Alaric zu überwältigen schlägt fehlt und so beschließt Klaus Mystic Falls zu verlassen. Da er Elena zu diesem Zweck entführt hat um Blut für seine Hybriden zu haben, tauchen Stefan, Damon und Tyler auf, die Klaus überwältigen und sein Herz anhalten, wodurch er unschädlich gemacht wird, aber nicht stirbt und somit keiner der anderen sterben wird. Alaric hat dem Gründerrat verraten, dass sowohl Caroline als auch Tyler übernatürliche Wesen sind und deren Eltern die beiden decken. Da Caroline und Tyler somit in Mystic Falls nicht mehr sicher sind, wollen die beiden gemeinsam fliehen. Dann jedoch stößt Alaric den Weißeichenpfahl in den Körper von Klaus, wodurch dieser in Flammen aufgeht. Da Klaus nun scheinbar tot ist, ist damit das Todesurteil von Tyler unterschrieben. Tyler und Caroline beschließen die letzten Stunden gemeinsam zu verbringen. Später stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass Klaus in Tyler's Körper gefangen ist und Tyler somit nicht stirbt und auch keiner der anderen. Staffel Vier Caroline ist mit Matt im Krankenhaus und trauert sichtlich über den Verlust von Tyler. Sie versucht herauszufinden was sie nun tun und wo sie hingehen solle, da sie mit Tyler nach Florida gehen wollte. Als sie zu Hause war, thumbtelefonierte sie mit ihrer Mutter, wurde dann jedoch von Pastor Young und den Deputies gefangen. Sie und Rebekah wurden in einem Van vom Stadtrat aus der Stadt gefahren. Jedoch rettete Klaus im Körper von Tyler Caroline, Rebekah jedoch ließ er zurück. Tyler/Klaus und Caroline küssten sich im Wald, jedoch fand sie heraus, wer er wirklich war und schlug ihn. Nachher ging sie mit Klaus mit, damit Bonnie Tyler zurückholte. In Memorial schlief sie mit Tyler, fand es aber falsch, nachdem soviele Menschen gestorben waren. Tyler ging die Treppe runter, als es läutete und wurde beinahe von Connor Jordan getötet. In der Kirche nahm sie mit allen anderen an der Beerdigung für die Stadtratsmitglieder teil und hielt Elena davon ab, April anzugreifen. Sie heilte diese mit ihrem Blut und Elena manipulierte sie. In The Rager kam Caroline zu Tylers Haus und wollte mit ihm fort. Jedoch stand dieser unter Hausarrest dank Klaus. Außerdem musste er Caroline abwimmeln, da Hayley anwesend war und er Caroline, wie es zunächst scheint, mit ihr betrogen hatte. Später rief Stefan Caroline zu sich und sprach mit ihr über Elenas Verwandlung und Verhalten als Vampir. Stefan lobte Caroline, dass sie es so gut im Griff hatte, ein Vampir zu sein, während er riskieren würde, zum Ripper zu werden, wenn er das Leben mit Elena genießen würde. Caroline bot ihm dann an, zu ihr zu kommen, wann immer er wollte. In The Killer trifft Caroline das erste Mal auf Hayley, als sie zusammen mit Damon, Stefan und Tyler einen Plan schmieden, um April, Jeremy und Matt zu befreien. Als Caroline später Tyler auf seine neue Freundin anspricht, versichert ihr dieser, zwischen ihm und Hayley sei nie mehr als Freundschaft gewesen. In We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes spielt sie zusammen mit Hayley und Tyler Klaus vor, sie und Tyler hätten sich getrennt. Während Stefan Elena befreit, spielt Caroline Klaus´ Ablenkung und trinkt etwas mit ihm im Mystic Grill. Caroline erzählt ihm später jedoch die Wahrheit, damit Klaus Chris opfert (sodass Jeremy ihn tötet und Elenas Halluzinationen aufhören). Als Dank verspricht Caroline ihm ein Date. Als Tyler - welcher sich in seiner Trauer zusammen mit Hayley betrinkt - dies erfährt, rastet er aus und es scheint, als ob ihre vorgetäuscht "Krise" nun zu einer Echten wird. In My Brother's Keeper kommt es dann auch zu dem versprochenen Date mit Klaus, auch wenn Caroline anfangs dagegen ist. Klaus begleitet sie zu der Feier und Kürung der neuen Miss Mystic Falls. Tyler taucht ebenfalls in Begleitung mit Haley auf der Feier auf. Obwohl Caroline anfangs nicht begeistert ist, so fängt sie doch an die Zeit mit Klaus zu genießen und er bringt sie zum lachen. Dies wird von Tyler eifersüchtig beobachtet. außerdem in Die Insel wird sie von Klaus gebissen(als Werwolf) und in letzter Minute gerettet. Staffel Fünf Caroline und Elena gehen aufs Whitmore College. Als der traumatisierte Stefan wieder auftaucht, helfen Katherine und Caroline ihm, darüber hinweg zu kommen. Als Klaus nach Mystic Falls kommt, um sich von der sterbenden Katherine zu verabschieden, schläft Caroline mit ihm. Später wird Caroline mit Enzo von den Travelern losgeschickt, um den letzten Salvatore-Doppelgänger, Tom Avery, zu töten, was Enzo auch macht. Durch die Anti-Magie-Grenze, die die Traveler erschaffen, sind Damon, Stefan, Caroline und Elena gezwungen, Mystic Falls zu verlassen. Staffel Sechs Caroline bemerkt, dass sie Gefühle für Stefan hat, obwohl er Caroline mit seiner Art immer wieder von sich weg stößt. Nachdem ihre Mutter an einem Hirntumor stirbt, wird ihr das Gefühlschaos zu viel, und sie schaltet ihre Menschlichkeit ab. Sie nimmt Sarah Nelson, die Tochter von Zach Salvatore, gefangen. Mit ihr als Druckmittel kann Caroline Stefan dazu zwingen, ebenfalls seine Menschlichkeit abzustellen, weil er der Einzige ist, der Caroline zurückbringen könnte. Nachdem Stefan seine Menschlichkeit abgestellt hat, schläft er mit Caroline. Doch nachdem Lilian Salvatore Stefan dazu gebracht hat, seine Menschlichkeit wieder anzustellen, bringt er wiederum Caroline dazu, das gleiche zu tun. Staffel Sieben Als Caroline von Lily, Enzo und den Häretikern gefangen genommen wird, will Stefan sie befreien, doch es misslingt. Caroline wird von Nora gefoltert, weshalb Valerie Tulle einen Zauber auf sie legt, sodass ihre Haut wie Eisenkraut wird. Später lässt Lily sie gehen. Um sie auch noch von dem Eisenkraut-Zauber zu befreien, bedroht Stefan Mary Louise, sodass Nora ihn zurücknimmt. Dann schlafen Caroline und Stefan miteinander. Später stellt Valerie fest, dass der Gemini-Zirkel Alarics und Jos Zwillinge gerettet hat und Caroline nun mit ihnen schwanger ist. Stefan sichert ihr seine Hilfe zu. Sie muss allerdings ihm helfen, als er aus der Hölle des Phönix-Steins zurückkehrt. Nach ihrer Babyparty erfährt Caroline, dass Alaric nach der Geburt der Zwillinge umziehen will, da er Mystic Falls für zu unsicher hält. Obwohl Caroline bedrückt zu sein scheint, muss sie ihm zustimmen. Als Alaric bei einem Bewerbungsgespräch ist, muss Caroline ins Krankenhaus, wo Valerie feststellt, dass die Zwillinge Siphoner sind und sich von Carolines Blut nähren. Sie schenkt ihr ein verzaubertes Armband, damit die Zwillinge die Magie darausziehen, doch Caroline trocknet weiter aus. In This Woman's Work organisiert Stefan deshalb einen Kaiserschnitt, doch die Zwillinge müssen mit Magie herausgelockt werden. Valerie holt deshalb Nora, Mary Louise und Beau zur Hilfe. Als Beaus Narbe aufgeht, fliehen Nora, Mary Louise und er vor der Vampirjägerin Rayna Cruz, weshalb die mittlerweile eingetroffene Bonnie nun Valerie hilft. In Alarics Anwesenheit können die Zwillinge zur Welt gebracht werden. Als Caroline allerdings erwacht, muss Bonnie ihr berichten, dass Stefan von Rayna markiert wurde und nun vor ihr flüchten muss. In Moonlight On The Bayou machen sich Caroline und Alaric mit den Zwillingen auf den Weg nach Dallas, wo Alarics neuer Arbeitsplatz ist. Als sie in einem Diner Pause machen, ruft Caroline Stefan an, doch es geht Klaus ans Handy. Sie führen ein vertrautes Gespräch. Nach dem Zeitsprung Dallas, Texas: Caroline arbeitet Backstage bei einem Fernsehsender, als ihr Assistent erscheint und von einem Anruf ihres Verlobten berichtet. Er wolle noch einen Trip nach Mystic Falls machen, bevor sie heiraten, allerdings bemerkt Caroline, dass sie nicht zurück nach Mystic Falls können. Carolines Assistent berichtet ihr später, dass ein Mann namens Stefan Salvatore angerufen hätte, es sei eilig. Caroline wird wütend und verbietet, jemals wieder von Stefan zu reden. Als sie sich wegdreht, wird ihr Assistent von einem Pfeil in den Hals getroffen. Als Caroline sich umdreht, wird auch sie angeschossen. Auf der Flucht vor Rayna Cruz landet Caroline mit Lizzie und Josie in New Orleans. Doch als sie nach Klaus fragt, erhält sie keine gute Antwort, denn er wurde seit drei Jahren nicht mehr in der Stadt gesehen. Persönlichkeit Anfangs war Caroline unsicher, neidisch, stur und sehr eifersüchtig, besonders auf Elena Gilbert. Da sie manchmal einfach nicht wusste wie sie sich verhalten und ausdrücken sollte, machte sie Fehler, unter anderem mit Jungs. Mit der Zeit kommen Elena und Caroline sich näher und sie überwindet ihre Unsicherheit. Ihre Verwandlung in einen Vampir brachte sie anfangs wieder völlig aus dem Konzept. Sie tötete sogar einen Mann, aber mit Stefans Hilfe überwand sie auch diese Hürde. Sie wurde zu einer starken, liebevollen und verantwortungsbewussten Person. Zum Beispiel half sie Tyler bei seiner ersten Verwandlung. Komischerweise scheint Carolines Leben besser geworden zu sein, seit sie ein Vampir ist. Caroline ist sehr selbstbewusst, liebt Mode und ist stets trendig und feminin gekleidet. Obwohl sie hilfsbereit ist, steckt sie gern ihre Nase in fremde Angelegenheiten. Außerdem ist Caroline musikalisch und liebt es Veranstaltungen zu planen. Leben als Vampir Caroline wurde im Krankenhaus von Katherine Pierce verwandelt, indem sie mit einem Kissen erstickt wurde. Sie sollte den Salvatores berichten, dass 'Die Spiele beginnen' (Im Original "Game on"). Als ihre Mutter dies erfuhr, wollte sie anfänglich nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben. Kurze Zeit darauf verstanden sie sich jedoch recht gut und Liz sagte, dass das Geheimnis von ihrer Tochter sicher ist und Caroline sie nicht manipulieren müsse. Jedoch ist das Eisenkraut in ihrem Körper nach 3 Tagen wieder verschwunden, was Caroline die Möglichkeit gibt, sie zu manipulieren. Anfangs war sie noch sehr emotional und vor allem eifersüchtig. Mehrmals kam sie mit Aimee Bradley wegen Matt aneinander. Nachdem sie einen Mann getötet hatte, fühlte sie sich schuldig und Stefan versprach, ihr zu helfen, mit der Situation umzugehen. Er brachte ihr bei, sich von Tieren anstatt von Menschen zu ernähren und half ihr, mit den ganzen verstärkten Gefühlen umzugehen. Aussehen Caroline ist eine junge Frau mit blonden, gelockten Haaren und blau-grünen Augen. Sie ist ca. 1,72m groß. Caroline_Staffel_1.jpg|Staffel 1 Caroline_Staffel_2.png|Staffel 2 Caroline_Staffel_3.jpg|Staffel 3 Caroline_Ball.jpg|Mikaelson Ball, Staffel 3 Caroline_Staffel_4_2.jpg|Staffel 4 Caroline_Staffel_5.jpg|Staffel 5 Caroline_Staffel_6.png|Staffel 6 Caroline_Staffel_7.jpg|Staffel 7 Beziehungen *Damon und Caroline *Caroline und Matt *Tyler und Caroline *Klaus und Caroline *Elena und Caroline *Stefan und Caroline *Caroline und Rebekah (Feinde) *Caroline und Bonnie (Beste Freunde) *Katherine und Caroline *Caroline und Enzo Auftritte Vampire Diaries |-|Staffel 1= |-|Staffel 2= |-|Staffel 3= |-|Staffel 4= |-|Staffel 5= |-|Staffel 6= : * nur Stimme |-|Staffel 7= : * nur Stimme The Originals |-|Staffel Eins= : * erwähnt |-|Staffel Drei= : * Foto : * indirekt erwähnt Zitate Staffel Zwei * Caroline: "Damit sagst du also im Grunde, ich bin ein unsicherer neurotischer Kontrollfreak auf Droge?" Staffel Vier * Caroline: "Damon hat niemals recht. Damon hat eine hinterlistige und manipulative und freche Art, aber er hat niemals recht." Staffel Fünf * Caroline: "Wie heißt die Geheimgesellschaft?" Wes: "Sie heißt Augustin." Caroline: "Augustin? Noch nie was von gehört." Wes: "Ist ja auch Sinn der Sache." * Caroline: "Ich putze aus Stress- ich habe Stress, also putze ich." Staffel Sechs * Caroline: "Wenn ich nicht dich dafür hasse, dass du unsere Freundschaft kaputt gemacht hast, müsste ich mich selbst dafür hassen. Und ich finde, das hab ich nicht verdient." * Caroline: "Ich hab versucht, etwas zu beheben, was niemand beheben kann. Das ist ein Lehrbuchbeispiel für einen Kontrollfreak aus der Hölle." * Caroline: "Ich wollte mit 'ner leichten Entschuldigung anfangen." Trivia *Caroline's Geburtstag ist am 10. Oktober und ihr Sternzeichen ist Waage. *Caroline hat keine Lieblingsfarbe, wie Matt in[[ Nie könnte ich so lieben| Nie könnte ich so lieben]] erklärt. *Caroline ist der erste Charakter der Serie die das Geheimiss der Salvatore Brüder und der Übernatürlichen Welt, kannte. *Caroline ist die erste weibliche Person die Sex in der Serie hatte. *Caroline war ein großer'' Stelena '' Shipper. *Caroline ist auch die erste Person in der Serie von der Blut getrunken wurde. *Caroline wurden viele Eigenschaften von Elena in den Büchern, gegeben. *In den Büchern ist Caroline ein Antagonist. Sie beschuldigt (mit Tyler) Stefan Salvatore für die Morde in Fells Church. Später wird sie schwanger von Tyler, weshalb sie sich in ein Werwolf verwandelt. In der Serie ist Caroline aber ein Protagonist und ein Vampir. Galerie en:Caroline Forbes Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Forbes-Familie Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Untot Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Staffel 5 Charaktere Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Whitmore College Student Kategorie:Bewohner von Mystic Falls Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 7 Charaktere Kategorie:Gebissen von einem Werwolf Kategorie:Klaus' Blutlinie Kategorie:Staffel 8 Charaktere